Lazlee and the White Wolves
by NewBlood3275
Summary: When a Redguard boy realizes a giant bandit organization is after him, he must quickly find a way to defend himself. Friends will be found and lost, revelations will be had, and magic will be cast. Will Lazlee be able to decipher the secrets quick enough? Or will the White Wolves destroy him first?


**A/N Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction ever! I would love to make it something I post on often, but it very much depends on how well received it is. This story is a Skyrim fanfic, but the main character is not the Dragonborn. But don't worry, he'll still be in the story. In fact, he'll play a pretty big part! And no, he's not the Nord. But anyways, I'd like to finish this up as I don't think I'm very good at writing A/Ns.**

* * *

 **Lazlee and the White Wolves**

Kaneya looked through the window of her ship, her eyes landing on the churning ocean that laid before her. The way the waves rocked the ship and collapsed over each other reminded her of simpler times, when the ocean was her only solace in the hurricane that was her life. A gentle tug on her thumb pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked down to the smiling face of her young son. "Do not worry, my sweet Lazlee. The monsters will not find us here." she said, gently caressing his face. "We can start a new life. We won't have to run away any longer." She didn't notice the sound of the creaking door leading to her chambers on the ship. Once the baby fell asleep, she looked up, and was startled to see the face of her lover. "Taliir, my love, you said you would go to check on the hull for leaks? I didn't expect you for another hour."

"Do not fret, Kaneya. Gildon said he would finish the check. Besides, why would you want me to keep you waiting?" Taliir said with a mischievous grin, moving closer to the bed Kaneya sat on.

"Oh, stop! You know we shouldn't do anything of that sort in front of Lazlee!" she said, with the hint of a smile on her face. "Besides, we barely have enough coins to pay for the three of us. How would we manage four?"

"Yes, you're right as always. However, I don't think Lazlee would mind if we just cuddled?" He said with the same grin on his face, gesturing towards their child.

"Hmm. I guess he wouldn't. So you should probably come into bed with me. As long as nothing… Too loving happens." she said more quietly, the smile growing on her face. Taliir climbed on top of the bed to the other side and laid himself down by Kaneya, his own body spooning hers. Kaneya's thoughts turned back to the old life they had, and she treaded in the memories for a bit, before shaking herself from their grasp. _I cannot feel sorry for myself. I must simply work towards a better life._ As she steeled herself against the thoughts of her old life, her eyes started to droop. And as the rocking of the ship and the rhythm of her lover's breaths came together, the last of her consciousness escaped.

 _She was walking on the beach with her sister, looking for the proper sized shells for their mother to make into jewelry. Her sister suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed to the horizon. "Look, Kaneya! A ship has wrecked, and the valuables are coming to shore! We must take them back to mother!" Kaneya was overjoyed by the prospect. Perhaps now her father would give them more portions today! As Loleen was busy opening the crates on the shore, Kaneya moved across the wet sand in search of any loose valuables that would get carried back by the current. While she was searching through the wreckage, a particular piece of driftwood caught her eye. When she overturned it, her stomach dropped, and her blood ran cold. It was the name of the ship she was on:_ The Windsurfer _. "Kaneya? Kaneya, are you alright?" called the voice of her sister. But when she turned around, it was Taliir that stood there. "Kaneya? What is wrong, Kaneya?" he asked, apparently not noticing the piece of driftwood._

" _Taliir! What has happened? Our boat has crashed, look-" She pointed to the piece of wood, turning her head around to look towards it. But when she looked back, Taliir was no longer there. In his place stood the man who had caused her and Taliir so much pain, the Nord they were so desperately running from. Tears came to her eyes as she stumbled, falling backwards. Fear and anguish filled her heart as she started screaming for help. The disheveled Nord lowered himself down._

" _Kaneya! Kaneya, wake up! It is but a night mare! Kaneya!_ KANEYA!" Kaneya's eyes opened wide, her head swiveling around wildly. "Kaneya, what's wrong? You were crying out in your sleep." He questioned with a worried look on his face.

"It- It was him. Our boat crashed, and he was there…" she trailed off, a shiver running down her spine

"Shhh, shhh, it was but a dream." They sat there, his armed wrapped around her, staring worriedly at her face, and her staring off into the distance, a cloud of emotions in her eyes. As she turned her eyes to the window to calm herself with the rhythm of the waves, she noticed something. The water seemed to be closer to the window than before. But as she watched, it steadily grew higher and higher, until it was filling into the room.

"Taliir! Taliir, the window!" she shouted, jumping out of the bed and pulling her child into her chest. Taliir leapt up with her, running towards the window.

"Hurry! Help me put the wardrobe in front of it!" He shouted back at her. They both pushed the wardrobe in front of the window, but it didn't seem to do much to stop the water from coming into the room. "I must check the hull! We are sinking!" Taliir called out to her as he ran out of the room.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Lazlee. Nothing is wrong. Shh, shh..." she said quietly, shushing her crying son. She started hurrying out the door and up to the deck. But something _was_ wrong. There were not the usual snaps and rattles of men readying the boat, nor the occasional shout from the captain. The ship was quiet, except for the gurgling of water from the rooms below. As she got to the deck, her eyes immediately turned to another ship right next to them. "Hello! Our ship is sinking! Please help-!" but as she was crying out, a crack sounded, and she looked down to see a hole in the hull. 5 more cracks, and 5 more holes. She screamed out, realizing what was happening. He had found them. She raced down the stairs toward the hull. She couldn't hear anything else but the pounding of her heart and the cracking of more canon fire. She threw open the door, and choked on her own breath. _No… No. No!_ "NOO!" she cried, stomping through the bloodied water to her husband's corpse. She sat and cried, not being able to comprehend all that was happening.

But the loud crying of her child made her realize what she had to do. She found a piece of a wardrobe, a drawer, and set her child in it. She leaned back over Taliir's corpse. "I love you. I will see you soon." As she looked out of one of the holes that was that was filling the hull with water, she noticed the other ship was no longer there, gone like a leaf in the wind. She took off the necklace Taliir had given her at their wedding, and wrapped it around her childs neck. The lapis lazuli shined back at her, looking brighter on her son than it ever had on her.

With a saddened smile on her lips, she placed the drawer in the water. She pushed him just a bit further ahead, and climbed in after him. The water was frigid, but the shock and purpose she had coursing through her veins protected her from nearly frozen water. She grabbed on to the drawer and started swimming toward the mountains in the distance. Skyrim. The Divines must have been with her, as no horkers or slaughterfish came for her. She kept swimming and swimming, until her legs could no longer carry her. But when she looked up, she could see the shore. She smiled again, but the sadness still lingered. "Carry on, my child. And may the Divines protect you." She gave him another push, and started sinking. Little did she know that her child would not be found for another day. As the boy carried on through the water, a sharp current led him into the White River. And he continued for a long while, until a certain blacksmith found him by a sawmill near his home.

* * *

 **A/N Well, for my first chapter I'd say I did pretty all right. This story has been in the back of my head for a while now and it feels so good to get it down on paper. Well, not paper, but the internet. But the funny thing is, I have thought about basically everything except for this book. I know I want three books, I know what I want them to be about and where they will all end up, but no details about this first one. So hopefully this will still turn out good. So, I guess I'll talk to you the next time I post a chapter!**


End file.
